


Two Photos, One Entry, and a Cover

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cuddling, Cufflinks, F/M, Fanart, Journals, M/M, Magazines, Metal kink, Photographs, Sketches, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important moments in Charles and Erik's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Photos, One Entry, and a Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meanwhile, In The Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688833) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 
  * Inspired by [Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724860) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 
  * Inspired by [A sketch, because feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314673) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 
  * Inspired by [Erika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191372) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



**\-----** **TWO PHOTOGRAPHS -----**

[ ](http://s119.photobucket.com/user/icelice/media/polaroids_small_zpscstiod0g.jpg.html)

 

 

**\----- ONE JOURNAL ENTRY -----**

[ ](http://s119.photobucket.com/user/icelice/media/sketch_small_zps6alc1ss9.jpg.html)

 

 

**\----- AND A MAGAZINE COVER -----**

[ ](http://s119.photobucket.com/user/icelice/media/remix_erika_zpskka4lzfx.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was so much fun and was kind of a challenge because I tried experimenting with different things, hopefully they turned out ok! I was really inspired by Alby's works and had difficulty choosing, which was why I decided to remix four haha. I almost didn't finish because I finished half of it the first week and then thought "Oh, I'm making great time, I can relax for a bit" and proceeded to procrastinate until the week before it was due haha! Got it done though, yos. Anyways, I tried to connect them together with some sort of underlying plot to justify remixing them together, but they can definitely be seen as separate pieces too. :B
> 
> Thanks a lot to Unforgotten and Professor for running this! :'D


End file.
